


they won’t hurt you again

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, Patton Angst, protective and concerned Virgil, tw abusive parents, tw descriptions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Based off dialogue prompt: “Where did you get those bruises?”





	they won’t hurt you again

“Patton....where did you get these bruises?”

“Worthless!”

“Pathetic!”

“Stand up and fight for once!”

“You deserve it.”

And it hurt so badly, kicks and slaps and punches. Not so much on the face but on his arms and painful kicks to his ribs that were less likely to be spotted.

“.....not important.” Patton pulled his sleeves back down.

Virgil wasn’t about to give up. How could he when his best friend was suffering, probably for a long time now?

“Patton, please. I can’t stand to see you get hurt.”

The blond haired boy couldn’t stand to look at Virgil at all when he spoke.

“My....my parents.” 

“How....how long?”

He couldn’t stop the tears when they came.

“They started fighting four years ago, and a year after that was when my mom first hit me.”

“Oh my god....you came to school with a black eye.”

“And I...I lied to you when you asked what happened and I should have told you the truth and-“

Patton broke down into tears. “I’m so sorry!”

“Hey, no, come here.” Virgil instantly pulled him into a hug. “None of this is your fault, okay? I’m sorry I never noticed something was going on this whole time. But listen to me, they won’t hurt you again.”

“They will, they’ll find a way-“

“No, because I will do whatever I have to do to keep them far away from you.”

“But what if they hurt you?”

“It doesn’t matter what happens to me-“

“Yes it does!” Patton pulled away to look him in the eye. “You’re my best friend, and if anything happens to you because of me I’ll never forgive myself. I won’t go home tonight, but you are not going over there either.”

“......okay. You won’t get rid of me that easily, anyway.”

Patton smiled softly. “I love you, Virgil.”

“I love you too. Wanna watch Disney movies?”

“Sure.”

The night was spent cuddling on the couch and playing with hair, making silent promises to protect the absolute crap out of the other person, no matter what.


End file.
